1. Technical Field
This invention relates to truss inspection systems and, more particularly, to an automated truss inspection system for inspecting metal plate connected wood trusses which includes a truss presence detector, a bar code scanner, a truss structure sensor array, a metal sensor array, a rotary pulse generator and a computer to analyze the data received from the detectors, construct an X-Y coordinate outline image of the truss under inspection and compare the image to the ideal model of the truss under inspection to determine the acceptability according to codes and practices of the industry of the truss under inspection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The popularity of prefabricated components has steadily increased from the time such methods of construction were introduced. In componentized housing, all of the various structural elements of the house (walls, floor trusses and roof trusses, etc. . . . ) are constructed at a remote factory and then shipped to the location where the house is being built. At the location for the house, the prefabricated components are assembled and connected to one another to form the completed structure.
Among the more commonly produced prefabricated components are wood trusses, which may be used to form either or both of the roof and floor support structures in the componentized structure. Wood trusses are commonly constructed by arranging the various elements of the truss, including chords and web members, in the desired shape in a set of jigs in an assembly line process. The truss elements are then connected to one another by metal nailer plates which are pressed into the wood at each intersection of the various elements and ejected from the jig and pressed by a finishing roller. In this manner, the truss structure is formed.
Because of competitive forces, it is imperative to automate the process for such trusses to minimize manufacturing costs.
At present in non-automated truss construction, the lumber is laid out by hand in a set of jigs on the conveyor rollers and the studded metal plates are partially inserted into the wood at the intersection of the various elements. The entire structure is ejected from the jig and then passed through "finish rollers" which press the metal nailer plates into the wood by sandwiching the truss between two large metal rollers. However, it is still necessary to provide an inspector to inspect the wood truss after it passes through the finish rollers. The inspector makes sure that the wood truss is of the proper shape and that all of the metal plates are in place at the intersections of the truss elements. There are two of the many code-pertaining details that the inspector must check. It is important to realize that the inspector is only human, however, and that he or she may not catch each and every imperfection in the truss during the limited time provided for inspection. Specific problems encountered in the inspection of trusses are missing studded metal plates, missing structural members, the truss shape being misaligned, etc. Obviously, it is relatively simple to catch missing structural members, but as the studded metal plates are on both sides of the truss, an inspector may not catch a missing metal plate on the underside of the truss, particularly in new manufacturing systems which never expose one side of the truss prior to stacking, banding and preparation for shipment. Even harder to catch is the truss structure being misaligned, as even a small variance from preferred dimensions can render the truss unsuitable for construction purposes. Therefore, there is a need for an automated truss inspection system which is capable of performing the same function as an inspector yet does so to a greater degree of accuracy.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system which includes a truss presence detector, a bar code scanner, a truss structure sensor array, a metal sensor array, a rotary pulse generator and a computer to analyze the data received from the detectors and sensors, construct an X-Y coordinate outline image of the truss under inspection and compare the image to the ideal model of the truss under inspection to determine the acceptability of the truss under inspection per building codes and industry practices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system which can be mounted adjacent the finish rollers of the truss assembly line to provide a final inspection for trusses coming off the assembly line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system which will compare the truss under inspection with the ideal model of the truss under inspection to determine any dimensional or positional irregularities, etc., and should irregularities appear, stop the conveyor/press and notify the operator of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system which operates quickly and independently of any human overseer yet functions with a high degree of accuracy.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system which can be adapted for use with present manufacturing assembly line systems.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an automated truss inspection system which is safe in use and quick and efficient in operation.